bluewondrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Selene Russel
Selene Russel is a young college student and aspiring scientist who joins the Goddess Knights after encountering strange demonic creatures in her home of New Bridge. Physical Description Physical Appearance Selene's quite a bit taller than the average woman, standing just under 6 feet, and she is on the more overweight side. She is mixed race, with her mother being Caucasian, and her father presumably African american similar. Presumably because she has never met the man. As a result her skin is quite dark, as well as her eyes and hair. She always keeps her hair on the shorter side and on occasion wears it in small pigtails that hang from the lower part of her hair. Sometimes she will be lazy and leave it down, however. Apparel Selene is pretty heavily near sighted and requires the assistance of glasses. She wears large square glasses with purple frames. Selene isn't too concerned about what she wears. She will wear pretty much anything that is cheap and comfortable and looks nice. She tends to stick to very lose clothing that hides her body, which she is rather self conscious of. Her favorite outfit is a multi-toned, hot pink jacket over a t-shirt, and a combo of a skirt and black leggings. Armor While not really armor, after meeting her estranged father for the first time, he gifts her with a pair of healers robes which are enchanted to increase the effectiveness of her magic. Special abilities Selene has had some sort of light magic her whole life, but because of the weakened mana in New Earth she has not been able to access them fully. Before her only power was limited to the ability to sense the auras of people and determined their health and condition through that. However it is so subtle it's gone unnoticed. However, once arriving to The Fantasme and with some training from her father, she is able to access more advanced light magic, including some healing magic. History Childhood Selene was born to Jesse Russel when she was only 18 years old after a one night flind with a mysterious man who only introduced himself as Johan. Since her mother didn't finish high school and didn't go to college in order to raise her daughter, Jesse struggled to get a good job, thus leaving their family poor. They remained financially stable only through the on and off relationships Jesse would have with random guys, the longest one being a man named Tim Sampson, who was incredibly abusive to both Selene and her mother. Her mother always told her not to make the same mistakes she did, and to do well in school, so she could get a good job and have money. And so she would end up working very hard in school, ending up at the top of her class for most of her time in school. However this didn't earn her much in the way of friends, as she was a loner who didn't talk to the other kids. As well, she was bullied often for being one of the only mixed kids in a predominantly white school. When she was 12, her mother was able to earn enough money to buy a family computer, on which Selene would spend a lot of time on, finding an interest in the internet and finding entertainment in online videos and pirated anime uploads. It was also where she was able to actually talk to people and make friends, one of the closest being a user known as AppleButter who would later introduce herself as Ibby Winter. By the time Selene was 15, Jesse and Tim's relationship was rockier than ever, and after a huge blow up argument, Jesse kicked him out of the house. Unfortunately, this also meant they lost their primary source of income. Unsure of how to deal with the money problem, Selene and her mother would end up moving to New Bridge with Jesse's brother Jason in a small apartment. Ibby would introduce her to Marc Lee and the three would continue hanging out through-out their high school years. Joining the Goddess Knights When Selene was just starting college, on her way from her apartment, she was mugged by a small teenager with a knife. When she mocked the kid's short stature, to her surprise, the kid because using psychokinesis out of anger. She was rescued from the wrath of the strange demonic teen when an equally mysterious albino man ran into the scene, chasing him down while shouting the name Emmett. Selene would only be able to exchange a few words with the man before he ran off. Perturbed by the recent events she would talk Ibby and Marc, who would both claim to see the same albino man near their houses. She would see the man multiple times again, until one day she would confront him, however before she could do so, Emmett once again showed up and the two of them got into a fight, one that revealed that the albino man too had bizarre demonic powers. While in hiding, she witnessed the man be defeated in battle after being set ablaze, and quickly burning into nothing. After Emmett left the scene, Selene ran over and saw no body, just a stone heart and a white scarf, both of which, she took home with her to study further. That night, the heart would start leaking a strange black fluid, which would reform into a humanoid, and turn into the albino man. The man tried to flee the house but Selene managed to block the door, demanding an explanation for what she had seen. The man begrudgingly agreed and introduced himself as Jérémie Aumerle. He would go on to explain to her about demons and the The Goddess Blade and why it was important he find it. At this point, Selene casually mentioned she got a text from Ibby claiming she found a weird sword and was heading to an abandoned house. The now panicked Jérémie insisted they leave and head to this abandoned house as soon as possible. When they arrived, they would see Marc and Ibby, and a giant open portal to The Fantasme. Characterization & Personality Strengths Selene is a very intelligent young woman, and is very talented with technology and programming. She's very good at absorbing new information and making use of it. She is quick to learn new skills and adapting them to ones she already knows. She's a very funny and confident person around her friends, usually the first one to crack a joke at a situation or person. She can be quite stubborn and can usually see through people's bullshit. She has no tolerance for stupid people who abuse their power, money or good looks. Weaknesses Selene can often be overbearing and a bit aggressive towards people. She has a tendency towards being competitive towards people she deems 'potentially smarter than her.' She can often come off as rude, even when she is joking. Selene has a bad habit of being a bit lazy. She doesn't take the best care of her body, rarely exorcises or cleans her house. Her space if often littered with trash, dishes and dirty laundry. The mixed with the fact that she's super disorganized, means she also loses shit all the time. Likes & Dislikes Selene is a huge geek that whose hobbies include spending her Saturday playing video games and vegging out. Her favorite genre is fantasy and sci-fi and she often enjoys game, books and TV shows that fall in those categories. She also enjoys tinkering with things. Her desk is littered with pieces of dissected electronics and computer parts. She even keeps some of the first projects she had ever made in her highschool robotics class. She absolutely hates mindless, monotonous work, such as cleaning, and as a result her living space is often a mess. Morality Selene's motto is that life well spent when you are constantly learning and discovering something new. She believes there's no risk too great for the advancement of science and personal knowledge. She believes the worst thing you can be in this world is to be ignorant by your own choosing. Motivation Most of Selene's motivation involves discovering new things. When she realizes that something far larger than the world she knew existed, she knew she would never be satisfied until she knew more. As time would go on she would come to realize that her apparent lack of powers or destiny felt out of place compared to her friends, so she would find new motivation in trying to make herself useful to the team. Speech & Mannerisms Selene doesn't much try to stand out. She thinks constantly trying to be energetic and bubbly, or trying to constantly impress people takes too much effort so she does bother. She has resting bitch face and resting bitch posture, which doesn't exactly make her the most approachable person. Selene speaks very casually for the most part. On occasion she will use complicated terminology, but most of the time she speaks in internet and millennial slang. She also has no qualms with using foul language, and in fact, uses it all the fucking time. Relationships Ibby Winter Selene and Ibby met on on online anime forum under the usernames MarieCurie and Applebutter respectively. Back then, people online where the only people Selene could talk to who shared her interests, and over time, her and Ibby grew closer over the internet. When Ibby found out Selene was moving to New Bridge where she lived, the two made plans to meet in person when she arrived. Selene would exit the airport to a strange, cheerful teenager running up and hugging her, and this would be the first time the two ever met in person, which would solidify their friendship even more. -- Selene and Ibby are quite close, both sharing an interest in the same media and nerd culture and forming a bond through that. Selene considered Ibby her only real friend, as she didn't have any before. Meanwhile ibby seems to just enjoy having someone with whom she can talk about her interests with out being seen as weird. She also admires how smart Selene is and how much of a help she's been with getting Ibby through school. Selene secretly harbors romantic feelings for Ibby, but keeps them to herself, since she's already in a relationship with Marc. She also worries that she might not see her the same way, or even be interested in girls at all. Marc Lee Selene and Marc met not long after she arrived to New Bridge. It would be Ibby that introduced them to each other. Initially Selene was wary of him worried that he might be a bit of a jerk, but over time was pleasantly surprised to find he was a pretty chill dude. -- Marc and Selene are pretty close, considering they have virtually nothing in common. They are mostly friends based on their mutual friendship with Ibby and how much they end up hanging out as a group. Despite this, Selene is the first one to notice when Marc starts abusing mushrooms and that fact is kept a secret between the too until it starts to get really out of hand. Jérémie Aumerle Selene met Jérémie when he first arrived to New Bridge, purely by being at the right place at the right time. It when she was getting mugged by the demon possessed Emmett Espinosa that Jer showed up out of the blue to confront Emmett, and as a result, rescuing Selene. Selene was taken aback by Jérémie's other-worldly appearance, and immediately took interest. However, the two where only able to exchange a few words before Jérémie ran off after Emmett. She wouldn't see him again until he saw him snooping around outside of Ibby's house several times over the course of a few days. Finally she would see him again around the area they had their first encounter, and Selene would take this as an opportunity to confront him. However before she could do so, Emmett showed up again, looking to get back at Jer for the other day. The two had a fight as Selene watched from a hiding place, and she saw both of them using demonic powers against each other. Jérémie was set on fire by Emmetts powers, and appeared to burn away almost instantaneously, leaving behind a slightly scorched white scarf, and a strange stone heart clattering to the ground. When Emmett left, Selene ran over and took the scarf and heart with her. Still disturbed by the nights events, Selene tried to go to sleep with the heart in her room, which eventually reformed back into Jérémie. Upon this revaltion which woke Selene up, she demanded to know what was going on. Jérémie eventually caved and told her about the Fantasme and Ibby's sword. Selene demanded to be on board with whatever was going on, threatening to tell Jérémie's secret if not, and Jer begrudgingly allowed her to do so when them, Marc and Ibby formed a team. -- Out of the new team, Selene and Jérémie probably have the best relationship. They are both very intelligent and down to earth individuals who are able to agree on a lot of things. Selene took up interest in Jer as a 'scientific anomaly' and likes to prod and test Jer's powers and physiology, much to his distaste. Jérémie respects Selene as an intellectual, but is often bothered by her more care free and abrasive personality. Their relationship consists of a lot of snarking back and forth at each other. Johan Forlorn Johan never had the chance to meet Selene, as he had only had a one night stand with her mother before returning to the Fantasme. He was unaware he had even gotten her pregnant, so it was a huge surprise when Jer introduced Selene as his daughter. Their first interactions were awkward as neither quite knew how to process the other's existence. Selene grew up never knowing her biological father, and had a poor relationship with any other 'father figure' in her life. It was then revealed that Selene had inherited Johan's light magic powers. Selene insisted that Johan teach her how to use her powers in battle like her did, but he was hesitant, which irritated her. Eventually though, Johan decided he wanted to have a good relationship with his estranged daughter and agreed to train her. -- Selene and Johan have a very awkward father/daughter relationship. While Johan felt guilt for not being around for Selene growing up, he also was hesitant in bonding with her, not ready for the responsiblity or memories of the past she brought up. Selene grew up with a poor outlook on father figures in her life. She felt angry and betrayed by the father she never met for so long, that when she finally met him, she could help but feel bitter that he wasn't around for her as a child. When she found out he had ran away from the war she could only see him as a pathetic coward. Trivia *Selene was very good in school and graduated with a 4.0 GPA and at the top of her class. However she has struggled to keep a job, due mostly to bad luck and a bad luck. Gallery Fan Art Ibbys bby-neveon.png|by Neveon Category:Fantasme Imagination Category:Characters (Fantasme) Category:Main Characters (Fantasme) Category:Protagonists (Fantasme) Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess Knights